1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an IC (Integrated Circuit) package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of connectors have been developed for electrically connecting an IC package and a printed circuit board, such as test socket connector receiving an IC package for testing. Contacts resided within the socket are classified as PGA (Pin Grid Array) contacts, BGA (Ball Grid Array) contacts, LGA (Land Grid Array) contacts and so on. Each of said contacts usually has a contacting pin mating with said IC package. The connection between said contacting pin and the IC package usually influences the whole test.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a contact used in a conventional electrical connector (not shown) for connecting with an IC package (not shown) includes a first contacting pin 10′ mating with said IC package (not shown), a second contacting pin 20′ holding said first contacting pin 10′ and a spring component 30′. The second contacting pin 20′ includes a base portion 21′, two leading portions 22′ extending upwardly from two sides of the base portion 21′ and a solder tail 23′ mounted on a printed circuit board. Said base portion 21′ and the leading portions 22′ of the second contacting pin 20′ together define a receiving space, in which the first contacting pin 10′ and the spring component 30′ are slidably received. Each leading portion 22′ of said second contacting pin 20′ has a mating portion 221′ mating with said first contacting pin 10′. Said mating portion 221′ has a mating surface 2211′ formed by incising, so that the mating surface 2211′ between the first contacting pin 10′ and the leading portion 22′ is rough, which makes the first contacting pin 10′ get frayed easily while the first contacting pin 10′ is sliding in the receiving space. As a result, the connection between the first contacting pin 10′ and the second contacting pin 20′ will be unstable, which will further make the connection between the first contacting pin 10′ and IC package (not shown) unstable. So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.